1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for hydrogenating hydrocarbons which comprises reacting a hydrocarbon with hydrogen in contact with a layered complex nickel silicate catalyst which has been reduced in a hydrogen atmosphere, oxidized in an atmosphere containing molecular oxygen and then again reduced in a hydrogen atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Layered complex metal silicate catalysts are known and have been used, for example, to convert carbon monoxide and hydrogen to methane, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,810 to Kobylinski et al. Surface properties of hydrogen reduced metal silicates have been described by Kibby et al in Journal of Catalysis 42, 350-359 (1976), pages 350 to 359.